Steps to our first year
by slayer0109
Summary: How Sachiko and Yumi became a couple and where they are now on their one year anniversary. One shot.


**_A/N:_**_ Hey, everyone! So I would like to start this one shot off by telling you that there will be another full story posted today though it's a rather short one! I had intended for another one shot but due to various reasons mainly life being busy and not being able to get it the way I want it is postponed. Anyways these two stories today are kind of a way for me to celebrate posting stories for 1 full year! I remember 1 year ago posting my very SP! chapter at about 5-7PM because I was working overnight at the time. It just kind of took off from there with just under 400,000 words posted after these two stories! I know some have had their rough patches like It Started in her dreams and Strawberry Rivals which I will discuss at a later date when I decide it's fate. I've also made some great friends through all of this though and love talking with everyone on here whether through Yahoo, fanfiction, or facebook, I've even talked with someone on skype before! _

_So I want to thank all of you who have commented or messaged me or whatever, it's been awesome! I would especially like to thank, Maldytah, Rose Wolfwood, and Canaanalphardforever for putting up with my random thoughts and you've all been a great help to me whether you realize it or not. I am glad I was able to meet you all! I would like to thank others who have sent me messages and such in the past but trust me this list would be quite long! I just can't even imagine it's already been 1 full year since I started all of these stories. I often tell the three above that these characters are on my mind constantly and I hope that you have enjoyed what I've done thus far._

_I can already tell you that I have more things planned for the future and am excited to get them out when I can. And. . . I don't think I really have anything else to say except I hope you enjoy this anniversary story. I am sorry I couldn't get the SP! one out, but it was post a story in a really bad state or postpone it. Anyways as always I hope you enjoy this, I like to think I did a fairly decent job on it compared to my other one shots!_

* * *

_I kissed a girl and I liked it. . . I kissed, Yumi and I liked it. . ._

_The day had been a very long very awkward day for both Sachiko and Yumi as they sat in the Yamayurikai meeting silent thinking about what had happened. They didn't have to say anything to know that what happened this morning was both on their minds. This behavior wasn't unnoticed by the rest of the Yamayurikai members though as they continued with the meeting keeping an eye on the every once in awhile._

_To them it seemed as though something bad may have happened. Sachiko had an almost upset look about her as she stared at the table deep in thought. Yumi on the other hand was hard to read for once, she would glance to Sachiko every now and again, but would always seem troubled._

_Sachiko sighed as she thought about her actions that morning, she really didn't know what was going through her head. . ._

_Sachiko had been up most of the night thinking of her Petite Soeur, Fukuzawa Yumi. She had been troubled this night, not by what Yumi had done, but rather what the girl had said unknowing that Sachiko had been around._

_She remembered that conversation clearly, it was what was keeping her up at this ungodly hour of night._

"_Yumi, have you told her yet. . ?" Yoshino asked as Yumi shook her head. Sachiko had been approaching from behind but had stopped when she heard the question. She knew sometimes Yumi had a tough time telling her things and figured if she could tell Yoshino that it wouldn't hurt for herself to know. Yumi and Sachiko's relationship was beyond that of Yumi and Yoshino's. The two had a silent understanding that they were best friends even if it was never flat out said, which it had been mentioned before._

_Yumi sighed as she looked down at the ground and tapped the ends of her shoes together. "No. . . I don't think I can. . ." Yumi said with another sigh as Yoshino glanced over to her._

"_How is she ever going to know how you feel about her?" Yoshino asked as Yumi lifted her head and looked to the sky with a shrug._

"_I-I don't know, I just don't think it would be a good thing to tell her." Yumi said as she kept staring at the sky for a moment before continuing. "I mean, if I did tell her she will either hate me or just be awkward about it. I could lose her as a friend over this."_

"_I think you missed an option. . ." Yoshino sighed as Yumi kept silent. "I have told you a hundred times, she could surprise you and feel the same about you."_

_Sachiko raised an eyebrow as she waited by a tree not too far from the bench the two were sitting on. "There is no way she would return my feelings, she is smart, beautiful, elegant, and kind. . ."_

"_To you. . ." Yoshino added before Yumi could continue. "She is always so concerned about you, Yumi, doesn't that set off any flags in your head?" Yoshino asked as Yumi shrugged._

"_I mean. . . I guess I can see why you say that, but still she can get any guy on this planet, why would she go for someone like me? I'm just a flat-chested klutz with no elegance or ladylike manners in me. I don't even get the best grades and I constantly cause worry for her. If anything I am just stressing her out. . ." Yumi sighed as Yoshino put and arm around her shoulder._

"_Yumi, I have to agree with the flat-chested klutz thing, but the rest is all in your head. I've seen your elegance, it showed when you danced with Sachiko during the practice for the play. I've seen these ladylike manners that you are saying don't exist. Ever since you became her Petite Soeur you have only grown more ladylike, I'm sure Sachiko-sama has noticed. . . And trust me when I say Sachiko-sama doesn't care how good your grades and the reason she stresses out over you Yumi is because she likes you." Yoshino explained as Sachiko felt her heart thump. Was Yumi really going through all of this because of her?_

_Did Yumi actually like her? Was it possible that Yumi had a crush on her of all people? Sachiko quickly went over the conversation in her head, every time it led back to the conclusion that Yumi had feelings for her._

"_And you're wrong Yumi. . . I've seen the way Sachiko-sama looks at you when she thinks no one is looking. I know she always havsthat calm and collected demeanor, but you melt her heart. If I had to guess, she is feeling exactly what you are."_

_. . ._

Sachiko took a breath as she placed a hand over her heart, it had been another dream of the day before, she had been having it several times this night and waking often because of it. She glanced to her clock as she took deep breaths to calm herself, it was about an hour before she had to get up for school. She knew falling back to sleep at this point wasn't an option, the thought of Yumi had woken in her sweating this time. Her heart was beating fast and her mind was in a scramble, she knew if she didn't confront Yumi that it would slowly eat away at her sanity.

So instead of even trying to sleep again she grabbed her phone and sent Yumi a text message telling her to meet her by the statue before they went to the meeting. Sachiko sat and stared at her phone screen as the message sent and it went dark from being idle. She hadn't thought this through very well because now she was freezing up realizing what she had just intended to do. Just thinking about what to say would now be eating away at her.

"Yumi, I called you here because. . . because. . ." Sachiko repeated as she imagined Yumi standing in front of her. "B-Because I love you." Sachiko shook her head as she made her way into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Yumi, thank you for coming, I wanted to say that I feel the same way you do. . . No that is stupid." Sachiko told herself as she hopped into the shower.

"Yumi, I heard what you told Yoshino yesterday. . . She was right."

"Yumi, I called you here because . . . What you told Yoshino yesterday. . . I do feel the same. . . No that is no good either!" Sachiko said with a little irritation.

"Yumi would it surprise you if I told you that I felt the same about you?"

"Being flat-chested isn't a bad thing. . ." Sachiko said before pausing and questioning herself. "I don't even know where my mind was going there."

"Yumi, thank you for coming like I asked. . . This isn't easy to say, so I just want to say it. . . I have feelings for you. . ." Sachiko smiled as she thought of that line again, it wasn't too straight forward and it wasn't aggressive.

"Perfect." Sachiko told herself as she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sachiko, you have been in there for thirty minutes your breakfast is getting cold." Sachiko's mother Sayako said as Sachiko quickly turned the water off.

"I'm sorry, mother I don't have time for breakfast this morning, I have an early meeting to attend today. I forgot to tell you last night." Sachiko apologized as she dried herself and started putting on her uniform.

"O-Oh, well you can at least have a piece of toast or something, I don't want you going to school on an empty stomach." Sayako said as Sachiko emerged from the bathroom and smiled.

"You're right, I can take a piece of toast, but I have to get going."

. . .

Yumi glanced to her phone once again as she walked towards the gates of Lillian, she had arrived early like Sachiko had asked though she had no idea what for. It wasn't often that Sachiko called to meet Yumi early and this one was kind of random, she received the message during the middle of the night practically. All she could think about what was what she had talked to Yoshino about the day before, it had been going through her mind quite a bit lately.

She had been a little down on herself lately with all these thoughts and feeling surrounding her thoughts about Sachiko. Perhaps Sachiko had noticed and was worried, it wouldn't be uncommon for Sachiko to call her for a meeting if the older girl was really worried. That seemed to happen quite a bit actually not that Yumi thought about it, she would have to try harder to make herself a little less down.

It was tough though when all she could think about was trying to figure out how to move past her crush on Sachiko. She just wished there was a way to fall out of love, if that is even what she was feeling. She knew these feelings were definitely more than friends, she craved Sachiko's touch and often found herself looking at her lips. Definitely not something a friend would do.

"Yumi." A voice called out as Yumi lifted her head in surprise, without even realizing she had made her way to the statue where Sachiko awaited. She must have been on auto-pilot while thinking about everything.

"O-Onee-sama...I came just like you asked." Yumi said as she regained her composure and gave a sweet smile like she usually did. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Sachiko froze as she felt the hand of fear grab hold of her body and take the breath right out of her. It was already tough getting to this point but Yumi asking that brought all these mixed feelings rushing back into her body instantly. Even though it wasn't the warmest spring day she swore it was hot at this point.

Yumi tilted her head to the side as she watched Sachiko's facial expression change, which was rare for the usually unbreakable Ogasawara. Then again Yumi had become used to Sachiko acting a little more normal around her, it was like Sachiko could be herself. It was a side that Yumi only seemed to be able to get out of her.

"Are you alright, Onee-sama? You look like you could use a seat." Yumi said as she reached out and grabbed Sachiko's arm just in case she fell. To Yumi, Sachiko really did look a little nauseous.

Sachiko took a sharp breath when she felt Yumi's hand grab her arm, it had brought the real world and this very moment rushing back to her. _Come on, just say it! You already know how she feels and this is a great opportunity. If I don't say it now I may never have the courage. _Sachiko thought as Yumi raised an eyebrow, she really couldn't tell what was going on inside of Sachiko's head right now, but she was beginning to worry.

"Onee-sama, why don't we take a seat on the bench over there?" Yumi asked as Sachiko stood frozen still staring at her.

_Say it, Sachiko. Don't be such a chicken, you are an Ogasawara! You want to tell her, you always have! Just say it already! _Sachiko screamed to herself in her head as Yumi blinked.

"Alright, here let me help you to the bench." Yumi said as she took a step towards Sachiko to try and turn her towards the bench.

As soon as Yumi took that one step Sachiko's body reacted in a way that she had not planned and before she knew it she had leaned down and caught Yumi's lips with her own. Yumi stood frozen with wide eyes, she didn't dare move right now, which she couldn't because Sachiko had a firm grip on her shoulders. She could feel Sachiko's lips trembling against hers as she got her first taste of what it was like to kiss her Onee-sama.

It felt like her brain was being rewired in a mess of thoughts and fears as Sachiko held her firmly in place. It was both of their first kisses and neither of them had the courage to move or stop, it felt so right and at the same time caused so much worry in both of them.

Sachiko had closed her eyes when she first went in, she wasn't sure why but now she was afraid to open them. She had kissed Yumi without any warning and she wasn't even sure she wanted it. As Sachiko held the kiss she couldn't help but start second guessing herself about what was actually said yesterday. It was these thoughts that would finally make Sachiko break the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, Yumi." Sachiko said as she released the younger girl and walked past her leaving her to stand and wonder what had just happened. Sachiko couldn't help but scold herself repeatedly as she walked towards the school building, she was sure she just ruined her relationship with Yumi.

Yumi on the other hand took a minute to even move a muscle as her mind finally settled down. All she could do was swallow as she turned around and watch Sachiko walk hastily towards the building. Yumi lifted her hand and touched her bottom lip with her finger as she looked from Sachiko to the ground. "W-What just happened. . .?"

. . .

Sachiko glanced from the window to the clock which seemed to be moving about twice as slow as normal right now. It was hard for her to pay attention to the meeting as she could only think about the kiss, she could only think about how she had stolen Yumi's first kiss. It was most certainly not what a lady did, especially to another lady.

She was trying hard to think of a way to apologize to Yumi, but she knew she couldn't do it right now, not with all their friends around. She didn't even want to think of what their friends would say if they knew what happened. Sachiko felt like she might be an outcast soon.

"Alright, what is going on?" Rei finally asked as both Sachiko and Yumi snapped out of their thoughts and looked to Rei who was looking back at them. "You two have been acting odd ever since the meeting started, we need some input from you on this matter."

Sachiko took a breath as she glanced to Yumi who was looking back at her with a look Sachiko was unfamiliar with. It was innocent yet serious, she could see it in Yumi's eyes that the younger girl was questioning everything that was going on. It was as if the look in her eyes were pleading to know what happened even if she remained quiet.

"Sachiko?" Rei asked as Sachiko glanced away from Yumi and looked down at the paper in front of her before scratching her forehead.

"I. . . I think whatever the rest of you came up with is what we should do. I haven't been paying attention, I'm sorry." Sachiko apologized with a slight bow as Rei glanced to Shimako who had an equally surprised look on her face. It wasn't like Sachiko to act like this, but they both figured Yumi had something to do with it, the two hadn't even really looked at each other since the meeting started.

"A-Alright, well that was all we really had to talk about then." Rei said as she glanced to Sachiko again who was looking out the window lost in thought again. Unfortunately no input from the rose family had cut their meeting rather short as they had already discussed their ideas. "If no one has anything else than I think we can all be on our way."

"Onee-sama, I would like to speak with you in private." Yumi said a little loud as she practically had to force herself to say it. Truth was she was a bit frightened about asking Sachiko what happened. She knew Sachiko could turn being uncomfortable to irritation real quickly.

The other girls didn't question anything though as they watched Sachiko turn to Yumi and nod, it was the first time any of them had seen Sachiko look almost nervous. Her calm and collected demeanor was cracking and she was struggling to hold it together. Never before had anyone caused such emotion to swell up inside of her. She was scared, anxious, excited, and mostly nervous all at once and Yumi was the cause of all of it.

Once the girls left the room Sachiko swallowed as she glanced to the table for a moment before finding the courage to speak.

"About this morning." Yumi said beating Sachiko to the point.

"Yumi, I can explain. . ." Sachiko replied quickly as she came face to face with Yumi which caused her breath to get caught in her throat momentarily. "I-I. . ."

"Was it an accident?" Yumi asked a little depressed as she awaited the confirmation that her thoughts were right. Sachiko would never do something like that on purpose, she must have tripped and been too embarrassed to stick around.

Sachiko blinked a few times before noticing Yumi's expression, it hurt her to see her Petite Soeur like this. She was afraid too though about what Yumi might say so she figured she should take things easily. ". . .I. . . Do you want it to be an accident?" Sachiko asked as Yumi lifted her head surprised by Sachiko's words. She had just given Yumi control which the younger girl realized quickly. At the same time she now had a hope inside of her that it might not be.

". . .What if I didn't want it to be an accident? Would you think I was grose?" Yumi asked as Sachiko sighed and shook her head.

"No, Yumi, I wouldn't think you were grose. I could never think that." Sachiko said surprised by the words that seemed to be flowing so easily now. "It wasn't an accident, Yumi." Sachiko continued as she put her head down. "I am sorry, I had no right to do that."

Yumi remained silent for a moment as she looked at Sachiko, she couldn't believe what she had just heard but still kept a serious expression. "It's fine, Onee-sama. . . I just want to know. . . If it wasn't an accident, than what was it?"

Sachiko lifted her head with surprise written on her face she had never expected Yumi to ask such a question. She was now in the spotlight and she knew this was the time to convey her feelings to Yumi.

"Yumi. . . I overheard your conversation yesterday. . ." Sachiko started as Yumi looked at her a little surprised and nervous, it looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't. "I wanted you to know that I have never once thought of you as a flat-chested klutz like you put it. I could never think of you like that because...because Yoshino was right, Yumi. . ." Sachiko explained as the room went quiet, she was over the being too nervous to talk part, but now she her mind was in a scramble to say the right thing.

"You said that you always caused me to worry which I don't deny, but it's not because I am worried about the rose families image. It's because I worry about you, Yumi. You are too kind, cute, and yes you are kind of a klutz, but that is what I love about you Yumi. You may not believe me, but trust me when I say I wouldn't change a single thing about you, you're perfect in my eyes." Sachiko said with a smile as Yumi lifted her head with a slight smile of her own.

"Thank you, Onee-sama."

"Sachiko. Call me by my first name, Yumi."

Yumi gave a nod as she thought about it for a second. "Thank you, Sachiko-sama."

"Just Sachiko, Yumi."

"Sachiko. . ." Yumi corrected as she looked back to the floor for a second it felt very odd calling her by that name. "I don't deny what you are saying to be true, but. . . Why me? I mean you can get any guy you want. You're rich, you're beautiful, you're just perfect in every way I can think of, so why me?"

Sachiko blinked, she figured Yumi would be happy with what she said, but she could also understand what Yumi was getting at. Sachiko smiled as she extended a hand out and placed in on Yumi's shoulder to get the younger girls attention. "Thank you, Yumi. . . You are the first person who has ever said anything like that to me. . . I am so glad to hear that from you of all people, it has special meaning for me when you say it." Sachiko explained as she took a deep breath. "You say I can get any guy in the world Yumi, which I don't quite agree with, but even if I could I wouldn't. . . I don't like men, Yumi, you know this and it's not just because of some phobia. . ." Sachiko said as she glanced away from Yumi with a slightly pink face. "You see I don't like men because...because, I like girls."

Yumi raised her head with surprise written all over her face, had Sachiko just come out to her? "S-Sachiko?" Yumi asked as it was the only thing that came to her mind with a such a confession still fresh in her mind.

"You are the only one who knows that, Yumi. It's something I never thought I would tell anyone. . ." Sachiko admitted as she turned her head back and looked Yumi square in the eyes again. "But you aren't just anyone, Yumi. You are my Petite Soeur, my best friend, and the one that I am telling I love right now. I have spent countless hours thinking about you, Yumi. When I see you walk towards the mansion with Yoshino and Shimako I always have to smile. You always look so care free and beautiful as your pigtails bounce with each step. It took me awhile to realize what I was feeling when I looked at you, but I think I always had an idea. . ."

"Then I overheard what you said about me yesterday and I couldn't believe my ears. My heart was restless and I was so wound up I couldn't even sleep last night. I didn't even think that text through this morning when I sent it, but I was so scared that I might lose you when you showed up this morning. I couldn't speak and my body reacted on it's own, it did what I have only dreamed of doing for so long."

_Yumi blinked a few times as she registered everything in her mind, this morning wasn't an accident. That kiss was real. . . _ Yumi thought as she blushed before looking at Sachiko with a deep breath. She felt suddenly drawn to those lips again and within moments found herself moving her face closer to Sachiko's.

Both girls remained quiet and frozen like statues as Yumi ever so slowly moved her face closer to Sachiko's until their lips were barley touching. She paused unsure of what she was doing, did Sachiko want this, was it too soon? All of her questions were answered as soon as she felt Sachiko kiss back instead of sitting lifelessly while this happened.

The kiss was about as gentle as it could get and both girls were so nervous they didn't even close their eyes or dare move a muscle. After a very long awkward minute Yumi finally got a coherent thought through her head to pull away.

The room remained silent for a good minute as both girls were a little in shock from what had happened.

It was Sachiko who would finally clear her throat and break the awkward silence, she knew she should say something, that was a big step for Yumi. "Yumi are you alright?" Sachiko asked as she mentally yelled at herself, how stupid she must have sounded.

"I-I'm sorry, Onee-sama, I shouldn't have done that." Yumi apologized quickly before trying to stand up.

Sachiko wouldn't let her though as she had grabbed a hold of Yumi's arm before she stood, she knew how the younger girl could react sometimes. "Yumi, please don't leave. You did nothing wrong." Sachiko explained as she halted Yumi and stood to give her another kiss. This kiss a bit firmer though and instead of being awkward about it, Sachiko wrapped her arms around Yumi tightly as she closed her eyes and held the younger girl.

Yumi blinked once the kiss was over, she hadn't expected that, but it did calm her down.

"You see, Yumi. . . You have nothing to be sorry about, I would kiss you all day if given the chance." Sachiko explained as Yumi smiled a little shyly. "Now, why don't we go get something to eat, I would like to spend more time with you today. I think it would also be a good way for us to officially take our relationship one step farther."

Yumi just smiled and gave a big nod as she felt Sachiko take her hand. With a single action and a few words, Yumi had gone from the nervous wreck she had been to the cheerful happy girl that Sachiko knew and loved.

**Year's later. . .**

Yumi quickly glanced from her desk to the door out to the parking lot. She wasn't sure how she was going to get all of these flowers from her desk to her car.

"Yea, I'm looking for an Ogasawara, Yumi."

"Oh her desk is just down that way." Yumi's receptionist said as she poked her head around all the flowers to see another delivery man with even more flowers enter her office.

"Hi, I have a delivery for Ogasawara, Yumi." The man said as he entered the office and looked around, it looked like Yumi had a full on garden going on in here.

Yumi sighed as she glanced around her office. "Just put them over there on the floor." Yumi said as the man set the flowers down and reached into his pocket.

"Here is the card that came with them, you have a nice day." The guy said as she handed Yumi her card and left the office.

Yumi sighed as she opened the card that was filled with hearts and little I love you messages. It was a little different from the other ones, but about the same. Either way just like every other card it made Yumi smile before she carefully put it with her other twenty seven cards. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Yum. . . Wow, what's going on in here?" Yumi's co-worker asked as she sighed and looked around.

"It's me and Sachiko's anniversary today. She is making sure I now how much she loves me as she put it in one of these cards." Yumi explained as her co-worker chuckled.

"More flowers, huh. . . Yumi's office is just back that way." Yumi's receptionist said again as Yumi put her head down on her desk.

"I don't even want to know how many flowers she ordered today. . ." Yumi sighed as she just pointed to an empty spot on the floor for the new flower guy.

"Here is your card." He said before leaving Yumi and her co-worker alone again.

"Oh, what does it say?" The co-worker asked.

"Probably something similar to the others." Yumi replied as she opened the card and found a key taped inside with directions under it.

"Bring this to the front desk of the building the address leads you to. Tell them Sachiko sent for you. . . Meet me at noon, love Sachiko."

Yumi blinked as she looked back to her computer screen, the time was now 11:30 AM.

"What's wrong you look hurried all the sudden." Yumi's co-worker said as Yumi stood from her desk and gathered her things.

"I have to get going, if any more delivery people show up just tell them to put the flowers wherever they can and to leave the cards on my desk." Yumi explained as she left the office and made her way towards her car. Yumi's jaw dropped once she got outside and saw her car sitting where she had left it with little hearts drawn all over the windows. She was surprised even more when she got in and found another card taped to her steering wheel.

"You can't imagine how hard it was to get this in here. . . I love you and I'm waiting, so drive fast, but be careful!" The note read as Yumi paused for a moment how did Sachiko get the note in here.

Yumi decided she could figure that out later as she started the car and turned in her seat to start backing out. She sighed when she saw all the flowers and paper hearts scattered in her back seat. _What happens when these all start dying? _Yumi thought as she drove towards her destination. Once there she was surprised to see Touko approach her car.

"Good morning, Onee-sama." Touko greeted Yumi as she stepped out of the car and glanced in the window of the car. "I bet it smells really good in there."

"Good morning, Touko-chan and yes it smells wonderful." Yumi agreed as Touko held her hand out as Yumi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your keys, I have specific orders to take your keys when you get here." Touko said as Yumi looked at her curiously before handing over her car keys. She knew if it was Touko that nothing bad would happen, if it was someone like Sei on the other hand. "Thank you, now I think you have somewhere to be getting. Don't worry about your car, it's in good hands."

Yumi looked at Touko a little surprised, how had she known that she was going to be here and that she was there for a specific reason. She must have been in on whatever it was Sachiko had planned. Yumi decided to ignore it as she made her way to the front desk and took out the key.

The lady behind the counter immediately smiled as she saw the key and stuck a hand out leading Yumi towards the elevator. "I was wondering when you would arrive. Let me show you to your room.:

Yumi rode the elevator in silence as they made their way towards the top, she wasn't exactly sure what to expect. When the doors opened she was led to a restroom for a single person and instructed to change into the clothes inside.

"W-What should I do with my clothes?" Yumi asked as the lady smiled and opened the door for Yumi as it had been locked.

"I have been instructed to take them once you exit." The lady answered as Yumi stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She saw a silky looking robe hanging on a hook inside with a note on it, which she instantly noted to be Sachiko's handwriting.

"This should be the ONLY piece of clothing you are wearing when I see you." The note read as Yumi blushed a little considering the robe wasn't particularly long, not even reaching knees. She did what she was told though and changed into the robe before gathering her clothes and cracking the door open to greet the person who was helping her.

The hotel manager smiled as she stuck out a hand and offered to take Yumi's old clothes, she could tell Yumi was embarrassed. "Alright, when you leave this bathroom make your way down the hall, there is a set of double doors at the end, that is where your room is, this key will unlock it." The lady explained as Yumi nodded and took the key before making her way towards the room looking every which way to make sure no one saw her.

Once at the door she quickly put the key in and opened it before stepping inside and sighing in relief. She had no idea why Sachiko would have her walk down a small portion of a public hallway in this thing. Speaking of Sachiko, she didn't see any sign of her or anyone else in this room as she took a few steps in and looked around.

"S-Sachiko?" Yumi asked as she took a few steps into the room before feeling something between her toes. Yumi blinked as she glanced down and saw a rose petal followed by another and another making a trail into the other room. Yumi swallowed as her mind started to think about what could be waiting for her.

She blushed a little when she saw it go into what appeared to be the cracked bathroom door. She could hear the water running from outside. "S-Sachiko?" Yumi asked as she slowly peeked inside the door before entering. She slowly made her way into the bathroom as she glanced down and saw the rose petals lead to the bathroom counter where a card sat.

Yumi blinked once or twice as she grabbed the card and read what it contained. "You're very cute when you're embarrassed, have I ever told you that?"

Yumi rolled her eyes as she set the card down and slowly went over to the shower curtain. With one swift tug she pulled the curtain to the side revealing...another note. Yumi paused a moment in confusion, she was sure she was about to surprise Sachiko in the shower.

"Someone is anxious." The note read, which was taped to the wall out of the way of the water. Yumi shook her head as she turned and looked around the room. She instantly noticed the light from the other room was gone, in fact it was now dark which was odd considering there were two big windows in the other room and it was the middle of the day.

Yumi slowly took a step outside of the bathroom and looked around, she couldn't really see and started feeling around the wall for a light switch. She blushed immensely when she finally found the switch and brought light to the room revealing Sachiko laying on the bed wearing an equally revealing silk robe.

Sachiko smiled brightly when she saw Yumi's face, which had question and embarrassment written all over it. No matter how many times they had experienced moments like this Yumi always had the same look about her as if it was their first time all over again.

"Happy anniversary!" Sachiko said breaking the silence as she crawled out of the bed and made her way over to Yumi to give her a kiss. "It took you quite a while to get here, I thought you blew me off for work for a second." Sachiko teased knowing Yumi would never do that, especially since she worked right under Sachiko at the company. If Sachiko wanted her to have a day off, then she would make sure Yumi had the day off.

"I-I thought about it, but someone decided they wanted to make a garden out of my office." Yumi replied a little sarcastically as Sachiko chuckled with her arms now lightly resting around the back of Yumi's neck.

"You know it took a very long time to come up with all of this, it was hard getting things in certain spots." Sachiko explained as Yumi smiled, she could tell Sachiko was in a playful mood right now.

"How did you manage to get into my car?" Yumi asked as Sachiko chuckled and started slowly walking backwards while still keeping her loose grip on Yumi.

"You should know how, Yumi. We have keys to each others car just in case, remember?" Sachiko asked as Yumi blinked, she had completely forgotten about that. "The fun isn't over yet though Yumi. We still have a few things left to do." Sachiko said as Yumi tilted her head to the side a little.

"Well first, we are going to do this." Sachiko said as she pushed Yumi back onto the bed that was now behind her. Yumi swallowed as she watched Sachiko slowly crawl over top of her and start undoing the belt that held her robe on her.

"T-Then, what?" Yumi asked a little breathlessly as she felt her robe become a little loose, ready to fall off as soon as Sachiko willed it.

"Then we will take a shower. . ." Sachiko replied as she lowered herself down on top of Yumi, her face within inches of her wife's. "And then we have to be downstairs at six for our anniversary dinner...And then. . ." Sachiko trailed off as she bit her bottom lip, all this talk and this position they were in had Yumi looking like she was about ready to tear Sachiko's clothes off.

"The rest can wait." Yumi said a moment later impatiently as she closed the gap between her lips and Sachiko's, starting the first of many things Sachiko had planned for their special day.

**Several hours later. . .**

Yumi raised an eyebrow as her and Sachiko entered the dining room at the hotel, no one was there. Yumi glanced up to Sachiko with question written all over her face, but Sachiko must have expected it because she was just smiling back.

"W-What's going on?" Yumi asked as Sachiko motioned with her head towards the table.

When she looked over she saw a bunch of waiter's carrying various things approach a lone table in the middle of the room. One waiter put down a table cloth, another put a candle down, and another lit the candle while a few more put some table decorations down. One by one they started to return to where they came from until just one remained looking back at Sachiko and Yumi.

"You're table is ready." The waiter said with a bow before taking his leave.

Yumi was speechless, it looked like a scene from a movie, the only difference is she was living this movie. Once at the table Sachiko pulled a chair out for her before taking her own seat right across from her. "S-Sachiko, this is...beautiful." Yumi said as she looked around the room, she couldn't believe they were the only ones.

Sachiko smiled as she watched Yumi's fascination, it was always fun to watch. "This is just for us. I rented out the whole room." Sachiko said as Yumi's eyes returned to her. "I rented out this whole room just like I rented out our hotel room for one full week." Sachiko continued as Yumi's eyes went a little wide in surprise which made Sachiko's smile grow.

"A-A week?" Yumi asked as Sachiko nodded and took one of her hands.

"Yes, Yumi, for an entire week." Sachiko confirmed as she lifted that same hand and placed a kiss on it. "No work, no stress, no worries, just me, you, and our love." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled back lovingly. She always looked so innocent and so thoughtful when doing this, it was something Sachiko adored. "Happy first anniversary, Yumi. I love you."

Yumi smiled as she thought back to that day at Lillian, that first kiss and all those worries that came with it. She never would have imagined that an accidental kiss between two people who secretly were in love would lead to this. A wedding followed by a lifetime of happiness and love, a love that would never stop growing.

"Happy first of many happy anniversaries, Sachiko. . . I love you too."

* * *

So there it was! I really hope you enjoyed this and it made you smile! I don't really have much to say for this one except that I wanted it to be an over the top anniversary of sorts. Anyways I really hope you liked this post, the other story will be coming much later in the day as I want to do one last read through to ensure that everything is in place :) I hope this year is as great as this past one has been!


End file.
